


This Place is Not a Place of Honor

by electrobolt



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Updated tags as more chapters are added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrobolt/pseuds/electrobolt
Summary: ...No highly esteemed deed is commemorated here. Nothing valued is here. What is here is dangerous and repulsive to us...A series of small one-shots about the painfully human moments in a world of biohazardous monsters.(Feedback and constructive criticism welcome.)





	This Place is Not a Place of Honor

She should've killed William while she had the chance, but maybe that would've just mutated him sooner...? No, that's just an excuse. 

The gun was aimed right at his head, ready to eliminate a potential outbreak, but it was still just her husband. His eyes were still that same blue, not the sickly orange indicative of G. Even though they'd become distant, it tore her apart to think about pulling the trigger.

How did any of this happen? She knew they were doing unauthorized research on G, but no idea just how dire a situation William had put himself in with Umbrella. 

When they started working together, the whole damned world was their oyster, for lack of a better term. Reaching beyond what mankind was capable of normally. Evolution. 

Then Sherry was born, and Annette hesitated. What kind of world were they making for their daughter? 

When she told William, he took her hands and told her that Sherry would grow up in a world without mankind's flaws. It wasn't reassuring, especially not with that determined and unsettling glint in his eye. 

It was hard not to be proud of their work, though. Once, the two of them had made a breakthrough in the development of G. And William called it his baby, and Annette kissed him on the mouth (an increasingly rare occurrence for them).

They had forgotten that Sherry was still at home, and neither of them were there to tuck her in or say goodnight.

After she couldn't kill William, she went home. It didn't take long to put the pieces together as to what (who) caused the T-Virus outbreak.

While she barricaded their doors and windows, Sherry trailed along behind her, clearly confused and terrified. 

Annette told her, bluntly, that there were monsters in the streets and that she couldn't go outside no matter what, and if something really bad happened that she should call the police. 

She threw out a halfhearted "I love you." as she left the house. 

It made her stomach turn to think of Sherry all alone among all this, but stopping William was...more important. 

Annette knows that stopping the spread of the G-Virus is more important than the life of one little girl, but if she thinks about her for another second, everything else will feel a lot less urgent. 

She climbs down into the sewer system.


End file.
